Lo que tú quieras
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: Porque D'Jok podría ser cualquier cosa por ella.


Un joven. Eso era. Un simple joven sacudido de pronto por la fama, por la presión, por las responsabilidades de los últimos meses que precedieron a ganar su segunda copa. Pero, paradójicamente, se trataba de eso, de que todo había terminado y ahora podía pensar con claridad, sentir con libertad.

Y a fin de cuentas, él era un adolescente controlado por sus hormonas. Por eso siempre había caído ante caras bonitas, ante chicas populares adictas solo a las marcas más caras y al reflejo de sus propios rostros en un espejo, que lograban que le temblaran las piernas y le sudaran las manos.

Lo de Mei y él no había resultado, para vaticinio de muchos, que esperaban que sucediera de un momento a otro. De un día para otro se descubrió preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente aquello era amor o se trataba de un noviazgo adolescente, una relación pasajera, una historia de verano condenado a morir desde su mismísimo comienzo. Una vez leyó que en el instante en el que te preguntas si amas a una persona, has dejado de amarla para siempre. Quizás Mei no fuera tan distinta de esas niñas guapas por las que no mucho tiempo atrás perdía la razón y -hablando en plata- los huevos. La castaña llevaba meses hablando sobre formalizar su relación, como si realmente hubiera llegado a plantearse el hecho de casarse o formar una familia juntos. Pero lo suyo tenía bases tan tambaleantes que acabó por derrumbarse sobre ellos, aplastándoles en el proceso.

Posiblemente el fuera un egocéntrico incapaz de mirar más allá de sí mismo, pero D'Jok se preguntó si realmente querría pasar el resto de su vida junto a una persona así. La respueta fue obvia y le pilló totalmente indefenso. Tal vez hacía tiempo que ya no sentía nada por la guapa castaña y estaba buscando excusas.

Ella se enojó, le retiró la palabra durante semanas, le esquivó, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima, como esperaba. Quizás en lo más hondo Mei siempre fue consciente de que lo suyo no tenía futuro, de que eran como dos desconocidos, de que D'Jok nunca sería suyo. Cuando se le pasó el berrinche le dijo que ya no la buscara en algún otro momento, que si terminaba esa relación fuera de forma definitiva, porque no soportaría más idas y vueltas. Le pareció bien.

Así, esa relación perfecta fue la primera en irse por el caño. La dejó irse.

Sus conocidos lo asumieron rápido, salvo, claro está, la madre de la castaña, que no se tomó bien precisamente que su princesita dejara pasar de ese modo al príncipe de su cuento. Tia se adaptó lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que, aunque Mei era su mejor amiga y tuvo que escuchar pacientemente todo tipo de apelativos hacia el pelirrojo y no para llamarle guapo precisamente, D'Jok también ocupaba un puesto importante en su vida. Cierto era que Tia y D'Jok nunca habían sido muy cordiales el uno respecto del otro, sino más bien todo lo contrario. No obstante lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la Copa los había unido hasta formar lazos insoldables. Él habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella pese a las reticencias de la rubia, que poco a poco le fue tolerando.

Habían pasado un par de meses, y estaban instalados en el hotel de Estadio Génesis. Tia se había ofrecido trasladar las pocas pertenencias que Mei había introducido lentamente en el dormitorio de D'Jok de nuevo a la habitación de ambas. La castaña se había negado a hacerlo y a ella la tarea le distraía, en una época en la que no se encontraba en lo mejor de su relación con Rocket. D'Jok la sorpendió resultando ser una exelente compañía pese a todo lo que hubiera podido parecerle antes. Podían hablar libremente y se entendían el uno al otro. No había distancia entre ellos.

Así empezó su infierno. Y lo dejó crecer.

Una tarde, una vez que hubieron terminado el entrenamiento y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, al abrir el armario en busca de una sudadera para ir con Micro-ice a dar una vuelta, sin grandes pensamientos y reflexiones, se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado de Tia. No le hizo falta mucho para verlo, sólo un detalle insignificante en la pared, una foto donde ambos se abrazaban eufóricos después de la final contra los Xenons. Así recordó como en ese momento pensó ver sonreír de esa manera a la ojiverde podría compensar cualquier cosa.

- Soy un estúpido – se dijo en cuanto cayó en cuenta. Especialmente porque ella era su (recientemente) amiga, la mejor amiga de su ex, la novia de (el idiota de) Rocket. Y eso no cambiaría, no bastaba con desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

De a poco, cada día, Tia se metía más y más en su corazón, hasta hacerse dueña y señora. Y eso sí que no podía ser un enamoramiento adolescente, ni siquiera un simple calentón. Todo le estaba dominando. Quizás con la llegada de los partidos tras el periodo de descanso eso pasaría. Pero fue peor.

- ¡D´Jok, estás loco! – exclamó Tia, mientras corría hacía él que se encontraba tirado en el suelo por el impacto contra el terreno de juego desde más de 10 m de altura. Se había interpuesto entre Kernor y ella, con ese complejo de héroe que le salía por los poros.

-Estoy bien – alegó el chico intentando incoporarse, pero el campo de fútbol daba vueltas a su alrededor – Auch… Clamp, eso ha sido demasido real para ser un holograma

Tia le pasó un brazo por debajo del hombro ayudándole a levantarse mientras Thran acudía hacia ellos para echarle una mano a la rubia.

El campo empezó a desintegrarse a su alrededor, mientras salían del holoentrenador.

-Ugh, eso ha tenido que doler. ¿Estás bien, compañero?

-De miedo.

-Preguntaba por cortesía. Tienes la cabeza tan dura que los daños cerebrales irreversibles quedan descartados.- afirmó Micro-ice dándole con el puño en el brazo.

D'Jok ahogó un gemido.

-Daños irreversibles voy a provocarte yo a ti como me de por asfixiarte esta noche con la almohada.

-¡D'Jok! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eres un inconsciente- Aarch se acercó preocupado, mirándole con explresión severa.

-Estoy bien, Míser. No ha sido nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Simbai, hazle una revisión exhaustiva. Los demás, podéis marcharos. Hemos terminado por hoy.

Una hora más tarde, un magullado D'Jok releía por quinta vez una revista, con un brazo vendado y expresión de aburrimiento mortal, tirado en la camilla de la consulta de Dame Simbai.

-Toc toc.

El estómago le dio un triple salto mortal al alzar la vista y encontrarse a Tia mirándole desde la puerta con una expresión de arrepentimiento que hizo que olvidara por un momento el dolor del brazo.

-No te había visto entrar. Pasa.

La chica se dejó caer cuidadosamente en la cama, a su lado. Un ligero rubor le sobrevoló el rostro al observar el bien formado cuerpo de D'Jok, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama oscuros.

-He logrado convencer a Dame Simbai de que me dejara venir a verte, decía que tenías que descansar y no ha dejado que venga ninguno de los otros…

-¿Y tú?

Tia le dedicó un amago de sonrisa.

-Tengo un gran poder de convicción. Me he ofrecido para curarte y de paso vigilar que Microíce o cualquiera de los otros vinieran a verte. Han insistido como media hora hasta que Aarch les ha mandado por ahí con viento fresco…

D'Jok asintió derrotado, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-Gracias. No estoy tan mal, pero no me apetece ver a nadie.

-Si quieres puedo irme.

-Preferiría que te quedaras, en realidad. – replicó, antes de apresurarse a añadir –Me aburro lo indecible.

La chica sonrió y cogió una de las gasas que Simbai había dejado sobre la mesilla. La empapó en alcohol y se entretuvo en limpiarle los rasguños del costado. D'Jok no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Observó abstraído su mirada de concentración, el mechón que le caía sobre los ojos, el modo de morderse el labio inferior y los pequeños detalles de su rostro. Tuvo que esforzarse para controlar el deseo irrefrenable de comerle la boca.

- Yo fui la descuidada, se supone que yo tenía que recibir esto.

Tia sacudió la cabeza con un gesto disgustado. D'Jok le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Ha sido un accidente, ¿vale? Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

- Ha sido mi culpa. No esta centrada.– dijo la muchacha– He peleado con Rocket. Por eso estaba distraía y por ello estás así.- añadió girando el rostro.

- En síntesis, todo es culpa del idiota de Rocket – quiso bromear, pero sólo logró hacerla suspirar pesadamente. D'Jok sabía cómo sufría su amiga por el hecho de que él fuera incapaz de llevarse bien con Rocket, pues le guardaba todo el rencor que Tia era incapaz de sentir. Intentó rectificar para no hacerla sentirse mal – Mejor ve con él, Tia, o se enfadará más.

- No importa, yo… no puedo seguir la corriente a cada uno de sus berrinches, así de sencillo. Además, tú preferiría que no fuera... No quieres que me haga sufrir. Eres demasiado protector conmigo.

Tia le miró condescendientemente. El pelirrojo no pudo resistirse y tiró de ella para abrazarla, estrechándola contra él.

¿Por qué no lo vio antes? El rostro amable, su naturalidad, esa sonrisa que invitaba a días de puro ocio, su dulzura, su voz. Era más bella que cualquier otra mujer que estuviese a su lado, incluso su manera de moverse le cautivaba, pues era capaz de adivinar sus pasos antes de que los hiciera, jugaba a aventurar respuestas a sus acciones.

Tuvo que obligarse a separarse de ella cuando al fin la dejó ir.

"Ella sólo quiere mi amistad" se repitió para contenerse de seguirla, de buscarla hasta convencerla. Además estaba Rocket, y por mucho rencor que le guardara, él había cambiado. No podía hacerle eso.

- Me encontré con Lune la semana pasada - relataba su compañero, un día, en una bar, cuando Thran y Ahito se acercaban a pedir otra bebida a la barra y Micro-ice era machacado al billar por Mark – Lune Zaera

- Si, sé de quien hablas – le dijo él con un poco de mal humor. ¿A qué venía eso?

Rocket no detectó la ligera hostilidad en su voz.

-Bueno, me invitó a tomar un café y estuvimos charlando – lo escuchó titubear – Hemos quedado mañana para comer.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

Rocket revolvió la bebida entre sus manos, nervioso.

-Porque tú eres amigo de Tia.

-Y Thran, y Ahito, y Micro-ice…

-Sabes a qué me refiero, D'Jok, así que no te vayas por la tangente. Puedo verlo, todos nos damos cuenta, del modo en el que ambos estáis unidos. Es un lazo especial que no llego a comprender del todo. Tengo la impresión de que ella confía más en ti que en mí…- se quejó Rocket visiblemente celoso.

-No sería extraño. No fui yo el que la abandoné.- le reprochó el pelirrojo con los ojos hirviendo de rabia.

-No quiero entrar en ese tema. Ya sé que cometí un error y no hay día que no pague por ello. Pero tú eres su mejor amigo y quería tu consejo, nada más.

D'Jok se esforzó por calmarse, porque vale que Rocket era un capuyo integral, pero en cierto modo empezaba a ponerse en su lugar.

-A ver, tú, ¿qué sientes exactamente por Lune?

Rocket bajó la vista cohibido.

- No sé, ella… me cautiva.

D'Jok no pudo enojarse con Rocket por hacerle eso a Tia, ni esa vez, ni cuando le confesó en el vestuario que había besado a Lune tras un concierto del grupo que a ambos les gustaba, pues esa misma noche, él había llevado a la rubia a cenar. Pero solo sirvió para demostrar que D'Jok siempre habñia tenido razón y que, en realidad Rocket, no había cambiado nada a pesar jurado no volver a hacer daño a Tia.

- Me ha dicho que antes que nada tengo que arreglar las cosas con Tia– le explicó – es maravillosa.

- ¿La quieres?

- Creo que me he enamorado de ella – D'Jok levantó una ceja. En teoría, también lo estaba de su amiga – De verdad.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Tia? Ya le hiciste daño una vez. Ella te quiere- replicó duramente.

- Justamente es eso – abrió la puerta de la taquilla, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada- Es que ella ya no…

- No quiero saber…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Tampoco voy a contarte – frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo bien - ¿Qué te pasa?

D'Jok se sacó la camiseta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Y entre las hormonas y la poca capacidad de mentir, D'Jok era hombre muerto. Jamás, nunca, les había ocultado nada a sus amigos.

- Hay algo que te preocupa, dudo que sea mi relación con Tia, sabes que la quiero, y que ella me quiere, pero últimamente somos más amigos que otra cosa.

- Si, lo sé.

- D'Jok, no me lo dirás ¿no? – el pelirrojo parpadeó confuso – lo que te viene molestando últimamente. Lo que te tiene así, tan extraño. Supongo que es una mujer, hace meses que lo dejaste con Mei y no has salido con nadie

Sonrió amargamente.

- Terminaré con Tia – afirmó con valentía a los minutos, como si nada, haciendo que D'Jok casi se atragantara con su propia saliva – Y supongo que así irás y le dirás lo que sientes por ella.

Su cuello hizo crack de tan rápido que levantó el rostro para mirar a su amigo.

- Te pareceré idiota pero no lo soy – se encogió de hombros – Cuando volví de, bueno, ya sabes… Me dí cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Ella ya no era mía, pero no se daba cuenta, y era como si yo te la estuviera quitando.

- N-No…

- Tranquilo, tío, yo… no siento celos ni nada de eso. Es que… debí imaginar que pasaría.

D'Jok no se lo pdía creer. Tantos meses de rencor escondido, para que al final Rocket estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo más grande que nadie había echo por él.

Era de madrugada y sufría insomnio, había una taza de café sobre la mesilla y él se dedicaba a repasar una y otra vez partidos en la televisión, a la vista de su inminente partido contra los Pirates

Entonces tocaron el timbre.

- ¡¿Pero que…? ¡Tia! ¿Qué pasa? – balbuceó rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Otra vez las hormonas jugándole una mala pasada. ¿Pero quien podría soportar ese esbelto cuerpo pegado al suyo en un abrazo que le asfixiaba?

La escuchó llorar antes de notar que se aferraba a él como a una ancla, y le guió con delicadeza hasta la cama, justo donde él se estaba hundiendo minutos antes.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Rocket la había dejado al fin. Su dolor le era propio, su hermosos ojos verdes hundidos en lágrimas le hacía un nudo en el estómago que se volvía a cada minuto más insoportable. ¿Podía amarla más?

- En realidad… - tomó la taza que D'Jok le ofrecía, tranquila al fin, y le sonrió tímidamente – en realidad yo ya lo suponía. Era como una profecía de final inevitable. Suponía que sucedería… pero no tan pronto, quizás.

Fue el turno del pelirrojo de sujetarla entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Llenándose de su aroma, aspirando su belleza, su fragilidad y fortaleza unidas en un ser maravilloso. Quizás sí, ella sólo quería su amistad y él soñaba con hacerle cosas indebidas en ese mismo momento, en cualquier momento, incluso en pleno entrenamiento. Pero algo le decía que debía intentar ser lo que ella quisiera, lo que necesitara.

Se durmió en sus brazos luego, y él acabó durmiendo también, sabiendo que una sola cosa le importaba en esa vida, y eso estaba recostada en su pecho, con su mano aferrada a su pecho y su cabello rozándole la punta de la nariz.

- Lo que tu quieras… - susurró.


End file.
